Fire in the Forge -P:R-
by AlwaysDancing
Summary: A demon from the past returns to haunt our favorite team, but what happens when a new force pushes the Titans into situations beyond their control? How can everyone stay sane and still save themselves, and the world? -This story is part of Project: Revival-
1. The fire is lit

Hey Guys, and welcome to Project Revival! So I have to apologize about the two year hiatus. The writer that was allowing me to borrow The Thief had some troubles and since then one thing after another started falling apart. my computer kinda exploded and I had to salvage everything I could. But its Ok because Baconbitz is back! I even had a lucky break on the hard drive that I stored part of the last written chapter on! I am working on the fourth chapter now and Ill be uploading the chapters for FitF at Day or two intervals until Ive caught up. Hope you guys will stick around.

Always Dancing

Chapter One: the Fire is Lit.

The black clouds had twisted and turned around her Friends. They were failing to defeat her father and now they were going to pay for it. Each were slowly torn apart as their screams permeated the air, raping her ears with their incessant noise. Raven watched them with disinterest.

_Something is wrong here. They took me in… I should feel something for it. Anything really._

She took in the scene slowly. Something was definitely wrong… Beastboy looked at her with a hatred so pure it astonished even her, not that she would admit that. She had to wait, for soon her father would relax, gain that superior Arrogance. They just had to die and he would trust her, and then she would destroy him.

Then she saw it, the tense shoulder muscles relaxing, hands drooping slightly, and the slightest widening of the smile. No emotions came when she rose from the dirt floor. None came when she reached out and tapped her fathers shoulder. One, however, did come to her when she struck him down. It was close to pride, and not too distant from happy. She searched for the word for a moment as her fathers broken body twitched underneath her. Ah. There it was.

_Satisfaction._

Raven woke up gasping and only after a few valuable trinkets had very well been destroyed did she finally gain control of her emotions again. Raven tucked them away as she tried to process the dream. Her heart calmed even when her mind wouldn't, it had been almost two years since the destruction of her father. The fact that she was beginning to dream of him again had nagged at her almost all day and night. She had yet to tell the others, simply because there was nothing concrete enough to tell them.

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she lost it… again. The dream had slipped thru the fingers of her memory. Every time she would get a hold of it, the dream infuriatingly disappeared. At first she had been able to write portions of it down, but the dream escaped so quickly that all she had gotten was that Trigon had returned, and that he hurt her friends. She slowly rose from the bed and decided a shower and tea was in order.

She started to run the water when something caught her attention, it was a wonder Raven felt it in the first place. She exited the bathroom quickly and closed her eyes. Something felt sad… terribly sad. It hid behind a swirl of other emotions but she could see it, like seeing someone thru a stained glass. She could make out emotions all across the board. Fear, anger, joy, and a predatory hunger. A frown covered her face before she cataloged the thought away. It went without saying that she didn't like it when her powers were off and either they were on the fritz, or someone… again she concentrated, reaching out with mind as she assessed the aura. Only a few moments later she came across the conclusion she had been looking for.

"Beastboy." This was not good. She was not looking forward to his pestering tonight… perhaps when she finally came out he would be gone.

It was two in the morning when she finally made it to the kitchen, and to her chagrin Beastboy was there as well. What did surprise her was that he seemed upbeat, completely the opposite of what she had felt earlier. Half of him was bent into the refrigerator, and one foot was tapping a tuneless beat that he seemed to be humming.

"Dum da dee doo, dum dum de doo…. Hey Rae." Beastboy said softly as she quietly approached him. A cocked eyebrow was offered in response.

"What are you doing up so late?" Raven asked as she drifted into the kitchen.

"Getting a snack, what about you?" Beastboy glanced up at her and smiled. This puzzled the female. A blessing and curse, her empathic abilities allowed her to feel the undercurrent of emotions. Beastboy's had always been confusing. It was almost like an onion. Many a time had she been thrown off by his feeling three or four emotions at once. Sometimes it was so completely overwhelming she had to distance herself, and this had been partly to blame for many unplanned trips he had taken to the ocean just outside their home. Beastboy looked up to her, smile still plastered on his face.

"Just getting some tea." Raven said as she pulled out the teapot and filled it with water.

"You know Raven" Beastboy started, and already she could see this dragging on for a while "you don't have to do something to just pop out and say hi." Raven sighed and shook her head.

"You know Beastboy, you don't have to tell lame jokes just to get attention." She retorted, the barb leaving Beastboy seemingly unaffected. Part of her irradiance was his constant raging emotions, and another part was because she honestly didn't find jokes like that funny, and if she verbally lashed him a few times maybe he would stop. A soft chuckle left Beastboy as he finished off his sandwich.

"Wish that were true." Beastboy mumbled as he walked away, only to plop himself on the couch. The comment had not gone unnoticed and Raven had taken intrigue to it. Silence passed until the tea roused each of them from their temporary thoughts.

_Don't ask raven, just don't. It will save you so much sleep that you will otherwise lose._

_If I don't then he won't get sleep, and if that happens he might screw up if we have to go for a mission._

_You're really asking for it, you got lucky, take it and run._

_Just shut up._

_Fine, but if anyone asks you were too tired to make a wise decision._

… _Wow… I'm kind of cruel…_

These thoughts did indeed perturb her. After all Beastboy was a friend, and a good one at that. Besides the lack of tasteful jokes and good food, he had been there when raven needed him. There had been many an occasion both on and off the battlefield when Beastboy proved 'worth the effort'. Perhaps just this once she could let it slide and help him out. Raven didn't know if he needed help in the first place, and that was the moment she realized something was indeed wrong.

The whirlwind of emotions were still there , but at a distance. Normally she could tell them apart at least. Now it was like trying to guess the T.V. show on a snowy screen with no volume. The one on the forefront currently was his usual upbeat happy emotions.

Raven did like puzzles, and this had turned into such. Now granted, Beastboy was probably as shallow as they came in the emotional sense. Only once or twice had she felt a deep emotion that was attributed to something real, like when Terra hurt him… both times. Other then that whenever she felt something surprising out of him it had to do with a video game or a harebrained idea Beastboy always seemed to stumble upon. He glanced over as raven sat down and cocked an eyebrow.

"Special occasion?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sitting within five feet of me and I'm not getting thrown out of a window, or being insulted, or being forced the transform." She half glared at him.

"You haven't done anything to motivate me so far. Don't ruin it."

"Heh, gotcha. So why are you up so late?"

I'm dreaming of my demonic sire coming back and harming everyone.

"I just got done meditating and wanted some tea. What about you?" Beastboy's eyes glazed over and for a moment she caught sight past the veil. He was struggling, and it hurt. She didn't give it away on her face but it did worry her. He seemed to come to a conclusion and smiled.

"New game just came out, and I was thinking of sneaking in solid time on it." Normally she would have let it go, wrote it off and forgot about it. This time was different though. Beastboy was lying. This struck her as odd. After all it was Beastboy. It's not like much could faze him. Even if it could, he was not one to lie. Sure he would dodge the question, or give a half assed excuse, but a boldfaced lie… something was not right.

"You do know I'm empathic right?" Beastboy's ears drooped a little.

"Good point." He twisted in his seat and disregarded his sandwich. After Beastboy got comfortable he closed his eyes. "I'm just having a hard time dealing with a few things." She took in his position and sighed.

"Am I your Psychologist?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, But the doc did tell me to start bringing up issues I have with other people that I trust." This came as a shock to the demoness.

"Doc?" She asked, Though it didn't escape her that he suggested he actually trusted Raven.

"Yeah, don't tell the others. I trust them but if Starfire found out she would try to help, and probably tell Robin. Robin would put me out of commission from missions. Cyborg…. Well actually you can tell him if you want. I think he would be cool about it."

"So… why are you seeing a psychologist?" Raven asked before taking a sip of her tea. Beastboy looked up to her, and for just a moment it seemed like he dropped something of a mask.

"I'm scared Rae. Everyone expects me to be ok but I'm not. Every time I change I can feel more of the animal's instincts, more of what they want. I can't sleep because of it. More and more of the animals are coming out."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, puzzled. She understood having something underneath that she didn't want to get out. This was Beastboy though… she was beginning to hope that he was as ok as she originally thought.

"I can smell everything in your tea, the new perfume Starfire hid in her room for her next date with robin, and even the fumes from the T car when cyborg was working on it. I can hear everyone talking in different area's of the Tower. You haven't gotten as much sleep as normal. You wake up gasping at night, and your starting to get bags under your eyes. Sometimes I can smell the fear on you. You normally take a shower afterwards and use a lavender shampoo and Dove soap." This left raven speechless.

"It's more then that though, for the past few months I've wanted to hibernate, I almost ate a rat in the alley yesterday, and a week before that I wanted to challenge Robin for the packs Alpha spot." Beastboy seemed almost panicked now. Raven slowly set a hand on his shoulder, it was an unsure gesture, but he needed to be comforted.

_Starfires better at this then I am. I don't know how to console people._

Even so Beastboy seemed to calm down for a moment

"I know my jokes seem stupid to you, and I know you think I'm just a pest. At first I did them because I wanted to be accepted, even as a clown I'm still a part of the team. Then it was because even if it was you laughing at me, I just wanted to see you smile… now it's almost the only thing about me I know anymore. I want to eat meat Rae. I want the juiciest steak cyborg could make. I'm getting more vicious with the bad guys. Half the time I'm a predator, and half the time I'm the prey. I'm so tired of getting confused." She nodded slowly, silently Raven considered for a moment how she could help before squeezing his shoulder softly.

"We're a team. More then that we are friends. If you need reminding then just come to me." Beastboy looked up to her, shocked at her proposal.

"You… sure Rae? Your not gonna like… throw me out of a window?" raven rolled her eyes before looking down to him again.

" Yeah Beastboy. Just don't joke about it, otherwise you can go to Cyborg." He smirked.

"For a second I thought someone replaced you with an alien…" he slowly stood and walked to the door. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Raven shook her head slowly.

"Beastboy." He turned rather quickly, and his eyes seemed a little too bright.

"Yeah Rae?" she pointed to where he had been at just a few moments ago.

"Don't forget your sandwich." He blushed and chuckled.

"Thanks." He walked back and grabbed it quickly before leaving the room. As Beastboy left raven could almost swear he said something, but she hadn't caught it. Shrugging it off she finished her tea and made her way back to her room.

_In the shadows of the cavern a peasant was playing a piano. The chords struck beautifully together. The tune was darker in nature, and spoke of the pain of loss. Trigon had assumed a smaller shape to fit in the cavern with this young lad. His fingers tightened as he watched the floating orb that showed his daughter._

_"Relax Trigon, you will be there soon enough." Trigon smiled darkly as his eyes fell onto the peasant and took him in for a moment. The clothing and body spoke of some nobody who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However this was no normal peasant. On closer inspection it revealed his eyes were simply bloody holes._

_"Good, I will have to pay my dear daughters friends a visit. I will show them the true meaning of torment." The eyeless Peasant chuckled softly, the dark and foreboding nature of this simple gesture would have sent tingles down even Batman's neck. His fingers danced across the keys as his head lulled back and forth to the music._

_"Just remember, my master will not stand for you breaking from your part of the bargain. If even such a thought passes behind those four eyes of yours I will make sure the Gestura feed on what little power you have left, until you're an empty shell for which to be used." Trigon snarled at him._

_" Isn't that how you got your host, Thief?" The Thief shrugged and another chuckle left his lips._

_"I know mere mortals that could crush you into dust for my alchemical tests, Trigon, do not push me." Trigon Grunted. "Trust me Trigon. He is the key to everything."_

_"How can you be certain? The little changeling does not even grasp his full potential."_

_"Exactly. We push him until he finds it, and then we take him away. Your daughter hides her emotions, stifles them with her powers. But he holds a very certain place in her heart. If we strike just the right way… well… you will understand soon. Your problem is you never could manipulate like Master. He understands the potential of a pawn; even they can become Queens."_


	2. Fuel to the Fire

xXx

Beastboy turned his head slightly as he exited the common room. A small smile crossed his lips before he let out a soft whisper. He was unsure if she had heard it but it didn't matter.

"Thanks… for everything, you're more important then you know."

Beastboy devoured the sandwich as he took the well beaten path to his room. By the time Beastboy got there the sandwich was all but gone. A few crumbs stuck to the front of his uniform, but he didn't notice. He was still so psyched about Raven actually sharing in a decent conversation with him. Beastboy did a little jig as he stepped into his room and hopped onto the top bunk. The last thing on his mind was sleep. That quickly changed however and before Beastboy knew it; he was snoring up a storm, and enjoying a nice dream that didn't involve the ocean just outside of his home.

_Trigon Stared into the orb at the small green changeling. It had only been a few minutes and this little fool was grating on his nerves. Trigon slowly began to pace, his anger crashing out like waves on the beach. Only then did he notice the change in the piano music. Before it had been dark and brooding; now it was quick, high in pitch, and drew images of fear into Trigon's mind._

"_What are you doing now Thief?" a smile played on the eyeless beings lips as he moved with the flow of music. The Thief's fingers danced across the keys._

"_Perhaps a different tune would soften your mood." The music changed without notice of transition to a piece that mimicked the calm power of the universe. "Subtle magic is strong magic. You grow in size and destroy everything in your path, change people to stone, and think you own a planet. Imagine tasting the fear, tasting the anger, tasting the hatred of the planet if you simply removed one of their leaders and left no trace. Imagine using lesser beings to control the balance of power between nations, saying just enough to make the mortals think. Controlling and living among this dark subtly is true power. " the Thief licked his lips as a shiver of pleasure seems to run through him._

"_Beastboy must fear. Raven must love. Raven will still be awake once his dream changes, she will no doubt investigate this change, and when she does find him, and gains control of the situation he will be in her arms sobbing. Raven controls her emotions. But love is one emotion that very few beings can control. Memories and emotions are a powerful thing, just the right nudges can cause many to snap." Trigon growled at the subtle insult and turned to face this infuriating being._

"_What makes you believe he would not go to his 'friends' about this? And what makes you so sure Raven won't figure out your magic?" The Thief audibly sighed as he raised the tempo of his beautiful, albeit scary, work. _

"_He is an animal. This Beastboy views Robin as his leader. As he said he would be afraid to be taken away from the work he loves so much. The alien would surely allow Robin insight into the situation should Beastboy confide in her. Beastboy fears Cyborg's opinion would change should he explain to him what is going on. Raven just offered to be a pillar of strength for him, should she know it or not. Watch and learn Trigon, and perhaps you won't be so hastily beaten next time you try to assume control of a planet." And with that The Thief struck a final chord on the piano, and turned to perceive his delicate work in action._

"Garfield!" Beastboy's head snapped around at the familiar voice. Terra had not entered his life since the last time Beastboy saw her at Jump City High School. But there she was standing in the backyard. His eyes roamed around quickly. A two story house with off white paint and blue shutters greeted him. The orange tiles on top stood out against the sky and he couldn't help but think they were slightly tacky, even by Beastboy's standards. Terra was standing there, a nice set of jeans covered her lower body, and a tank top left her midriff exposed.

"Garfield come!" she had a smile on her face, and she was patting her knees. Beastboy shook his head slowly, trying to clear out the mental cobwebs. How had he gotten here? Before he realized what was happening Terra had stomped forward and was now right in front of him.

"What did I tell you about changing into a human gar, pets don't do that!" she chided him, her voice giving off a rather annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm _not_ anyone's pet! Besides since when have you thought about me as a pet, or anything for that matter? You ditched me last time I tried to talk to you!" Beastboy growled back to her.

"Don't talk back; we have to get you trained before the baby comes. Now, be a dog!" she said, a hint of viciousness entering her voice. As shocked as Beastboy was about the declaration of a child, what shocked him even more was that he was morphing into a dog. He tried to change back with no success. He gritted his teeth as his jaw and nose elongated, and again found no respite to the horror that was slowly unfolding. He couldn't control his morphing…

Beastboy rose to his feet and glanced around, looking for an exit. He had to get out of here and find the team. Cyborg would be able to help. Maybe she had just put some nanites into his bloodstream. Beastboy wasn't sure what they did but he had heard cyborg talking about them not too long ago.

"Sit, boy."

_Forget that! _

Instead Beastboy decided his speedy exit would be best. He bolted for the side yard, praying to whatever god watched over him there was an exit. He had no such luck.

"Get back here!" terra yelled. He twisted and tried running back, only to find the only escape was blocked by his former girlfriend. He closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking big. He had to become something bigger, gorilla, no, an elephant! Panic was beginning to take hold in Beastboy's chest, even as he felt the change begin.

_That's it! Now I can get the hell out of dodge!_

When he opened his eyes however, the sight sent chills down his spine, and panic was replaced by terror. He was _smaller_. In fact Beastboy was about the size of a field mouse. His eyes cut back and forth quickly before he took off. Beastboy skirted the house and shot past terra in a matter of a second or two. And almost didn't catch the statement that made his heart beat harder and faster then he had ever experienced.

"Why did you do that? Now Mr. Mcfluffers is gonna eat you! Do you know how hard it is to find a shape shifting pet!" no sooner had his brain registered the thought then the famous Mr. Mcfluffers appeared. It knelt down as its eyes lit up. Beastboy shrank to the wall behind him. He had been the cat no more then a week ago and understood exactly what was happening. The cat wanted the thrill of a chase. Beastboy was probably the first bit of food this cat had seen that was alive in days.

Its tail shot back and forth slowly as it eyed its new prey. Beastboy made a split decision and shot left. Safety was in the house, he could probably wait it out in there until another idea came to mind. The cat raced after him, its muscles tensing and releasing like liquid springs. Beastboy squeaked as he leapt for the dog door and slammed his little mouse body into it as hard as he could. He felt it give and quickly shimmied to fit threw the small gap. A quick survey of the surrounding area let him know he was in the dining room. Beastboy took off and no more then a moment later he heard the flap of the doggy door swinging.

Fear flooded his muscles with a strength and speed he rarely believed was possible as he ducked under chairs and around table legs, trying to avoid the hellish beast behind him.

He dodged next to a potted plant that gave him a moment of safety. His lungs burned and the throbbing in the back of his head let him know this poor little body was nearly capable of collapsing.

"Babe, what is Mr. Mcfluffers chasing?" a smooth-as-silk voice called out. Beastboy's eyes darted upward. Recalling the memory Beastboy never remembered what the man looked like, only that two bloody holes existed where a pair of eyes should. He was frozen on the spot, and nothing could have made him move. Nothing except what happened next.

Pain shrieked at Beastboy from his lower back and tail when a shadow and the soft kiss of a gust passed over him. He slammed into the Plants base and took off again, making a break for the archway into another room. The cat got Beastboy good. A blood stump was all that remained of his tail, and a single mean looking slash ran almost the length of his back. Blood was trailing behind him, as was Mr. Mcfluffers. Safety called to Beastboy as he realized he was in the kitchen. From under the fridge that damn cat couldn't get him and so Beastboy swerved left. The stupid cat was still following, and he could swear the cat was actually breathing on him. The fear fueled his legs and he slid under the fridge, as a paw came crashing down in front of him. Beastboy dodge the majority of the giant mass that had threatened to crush him, but his back leg had got caught in the two ton kitty paw. The momentum Beastboy had was enough to carry him under the fridge and away from the thing that sought to make him dinner.

Mr. Mcfluffers took another swipe at him before hissing and sitting. It was only a matter of time and Beastboy knew it. He would either bleed out or the damn cat would find a way to get him. Beastboy shivered, partly because of the fear, and partly because he was starting to lose feeling in his limbs. Beastboy had only felt this a few times, and knew what was happening. His body was losing too much of the precious liquid that kept him alive. He was going to die here under a stupid fridge with that stupid cat in his ex's stupid house! His body began to convulse and he closed his eyes. Beastboy wanted it to stop., he tried shifting again, but the tug in his stomach and the familiar tickling that ran along his skin and in his bones never came. And finally, very slowly his eyes closed and his lungs stopped.

XXX

Raven had just finished her tea and was getting ready to lie down. It was almost three in the morning, Azar knew she wouldn't get any sleep but she would try none the less. No sooner then she had closed her eyes did they shoot open again. Fear was pulsating through her body. Every shadow was a danger, every crack in her room held some monster ready to devour her. Raven gasped for breath as she slowly bent forward. Her lamp cracked and shook as it slowly began to levitate before it finally gave in and shattered. It grabbed Ravens attention and gave her the shock she needed to get herself under control. When finally she had pushed the feelings away, Raven came to the conclusion that it wasn't _her_ emotions that had caused that. She closed her eyes, and almost franticly set about trying to find the source of the fear. The alarm hadn't gone off and everyone was asleep. Then she stumbled across it. Beastboy.

_See? I told you we wouldn't get any sleep!_

_Quiet! This could be important!_

_Yeah, it must be, because he is asleep, it's probably a bad dream. Let's just get some sleep._

… _I really need to stop talking to myself._

_You honestly should._

Raven was snapped out of her stupor when she felt his energy blip out. It was like Beastboy wasn't even in the tower anymore. She bolted out of the room and found Beastboy's door in almost no time. Raven had considered knocking, in case he wasn't decent, but the thought banished itself when she felt a thud come from inside the room. Raven threw the door open and her hands immediately fell into a defensive fighting stance, before falling limply to her sides. Raven stood slack jawed at the sight that greeted her.

Beastboy was sitting in a corner of his room, his eyes wide but dull. Raven knew this look well. She had seen psychics and mages, even priests of Azarath with this look in the throes of a vision. She slowly stepped forward and he scrambled across the room. Beastboy was muttering incoherently as he raced past Raven, and when she reached out to grab him, Beastboy visibly flinched. He crawled under his bed before Raven could get a hand on him and she sighed in frustration.

"What are you doing Beastboy?" she asked, never really expecting a reply. With a bit of resignation in the move Raven slowly got down onto her hands and knee's and looked under the bed.

_He looks terrified. What could have scared him this much?_

She shifted her weight and a squelching noise met her ears. Raven began to realize her hand was wet, and the sight that took hold of her eyes made her realize this night was far from over.

_Its blood… Beastboy's bleeding…_

Raven snapped her head back up to look at Beastboy and all hell broke loose. After a few minutes of processing later did she remember the exact details of what happened.

Beastboy had stopped moving, and all the terror, fear, and pain came crashing down like some legendary storm only ever read about in fantasy novels. The crushing feeling of each emotion took Ravens breath from the inherent safety of her lungs, and caused her arms to buckle underneath her. Dots were floating in Raven's vision and with more effort then she had needed in a long time, she somehow reasserted control over her emotions, and pushed Beastboy's away. With the aid of her dark energy Raven had thrown the bed onto its side so she could reach Beastboy, only to realize his heart had stopped. She pushed off her hands, only vaguely realizing that blood had soaked her shirt.

In the seconds it took her to get to Beastboy his heart had stopped beating. She pulled him over and examined his face, claw marks ran from his forehead to the bottom of his cheeks, and Raven realized how lucky he was that he hadn't taken his eyes out. She laid him on his back and tilted his head backwards and opened his mouth.

"Damn it… you owe me Beastboy." She whispered as she leaned down and plugged his nose. Her lips sealed with his and she exhaled before breaking the connection and pushing on his diaphragm. Just as she thought it would be best to get cyborg up she heard a cough. Looking down she watched Beastboy convulse before coughing again. His eyes slowly opened and faster then she would have thought possible for someone who had just gotten ready to greet death he shot backward.

Beastboy hit the wall, the look of shock and terror on his face took Raven by surprise. It… hurt to see her teammate like this. She slowly inched forward, and let her hand drift outward.

"Beastboy… It's ok… Your fine… Just relax… its me, Raven." When Beastboy heard her name the glassy look in his eyes slowly drifted away. He blinked away the fog and looked around. He was in his room. It looked for the most part destroyed. The computer screen was cracked, and his bed was on its side. Everything was strewn about… but that was normal. Raven looked at her teammate and it dawned on her exactly how much he looked like a frightened animal.

"I...Is it…. O.?" he asked as tears welled up in his eyes. Raven nodded slowly and set an arm on his shoulder." Are you ok?" he shook his head and Raven noticed the shivers that were running through Beastboy's body. She moved her hand up to his face, and he flinched away.

"Relax. You cut yourself. I need to heal it so it won't scar." He nodded and closed his eyes. Raven felt the cold snap around her hand as the blue aura encompassed her hand, and then his face.

"Your heart stopped. I think you were having a nightmare." Beastboy nodded, and a shudder ran threw him as the memories came back. Tears began to drip quietly down his face as the memories played again and again thru his minds eye.

" S… some animals…. They get so scared they can cause their own heart to stop beating." He said as he slowly got control of his voice. He blinked and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Raven had finished healing his face and looked Beastboy evenly.

"Are you going to be ok?" Beastboy offered a shaky smile and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" she nodded and went to push herself up. It caught Raven by surprise when he grabbed her hand." Don't go Rae… please…" Raven looked back and after a moment nodded. She twisted and scooted next to him, and after a moment of debate with herself, and much reluctance, wrapped an arm around Beastboy. She had seen Starfire do it countless times, so something about it had to calm people down.

"You should tell cyborg to give you a check up… I don't know what happened, but whatever that was… we don't need it happening on the battlefield, the team can't lose you…"

_And I don't want to see that again… _

_You just say that because you are scared… you can't lose him._

_Quiet._

_You're the one who thinks for us, shut your mind up. Either that, or don't create a voice in your head to avoid dealing with your emotions. _

Raven sighed inwardly. A few months ago, she had done a ritual to attract a spirit to help deal with her emotions. When the voice had started talking to her, Raven had freaked and taken an emergency trip to Azarath to find out what had happened. As it turned out, she had misread the faded text and made a deal with a Doppelganger. It was allowed to enter her mind and feed off of her emotions, and in return take a shape similar to hers and act as a mirror.

At first she had wanted it gone, and had looked up the banishing ritual, but Raven had stumbled upon the conclusion that this other her dealt with some of her emotions. It literally took some of the weight off of her shoulders. Things had gotten better after the defeat of her father. Raven could feel more without things exploding, but with this new found help, it took something major to cause an incident.

Raven snapped out of her reverie when a small snore had perforated her ear. Beastboy had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. At first she tried to move, but every time Raven moved Beastboy would move closer. Finally she had given up on escaping and looked at her green friend.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Raven whispered. A small smile brushed her face, and she decided to let it remain, after all, no one could see her and nothing was blowing up. Eventually her eyelids sank and sleep wrapped its warm hold around her. Her head drooped till it rested against Beastboy's, and finally the two got some quiet and rather restful sleep.

_The Thief smiled. It had gone beautifully. He could FEEL Trigon looking at the orb. Oh how he imagined the Foolish demon looked._

"_Ah yes… I did not have to threaten, or kill, or maim, or destroy… those things simply pass time… but this… each delicious emotion to feed on, each little dose of fear… even the feelings of comfort are so succulent… to build someone up so that you can rip them down… that is power Trigon." He chuckled softly and twisted in his seat. His fingers danced as he played the piano once more. The tone was soothing, a soft lullaby of sorts. It made Trigon want to kill something._

"_Why such wretched music?" The Thief shook his head. Why the master wanted a young demon such as this would have been beyond him, were he any other being…_

"_You do not break a metal bar in half with brute force, you bend it back and forth, yanking it one way, and then another, and wear on it until it snaps like a twig. The same thing can be done with the mind."_

_XxX _


	3. The Anvil is Prepared

xXx

The next few days passed without much incident, which came as a relief to Raven. The ocean softly lapped onto her nest of rocks next to the tower. The sun had yet to rise, and as a result it was still quite chilly out. Raven didn't mind too much, however, as meditation always seemed to keep the physical problems away, at least until later. She slowly chanted her mantra as she began to mull things over in her head. Things had returned to what would loosely be considered normal in her home. Ravens dreams had subsided, and now that she was getting enough sleep that she could concentrate on dealing with other issues that had begun to rear their ugly heads.

_Issues huh?_

_Yes issues. Something doesn't feel right._

_No wonder. We hide away from our emotions, and then it feels weird when one finally makes it out, or rather when someone finally makes his way in._

As Always with Ravens doppelganger, the conversation swerved from what she saw as important, to something she really didn't feel like discussing. Raven felt her team was in trouble. The nagging in the back of her mind just wouldn't go away, and when she needed introspection the most, the single being that could help her wanted to pull a Starfire.

_That's not what I was talking about…What do you mean 'makes his way in'?_

_Oh come on, we aren't that blind. Anyway, Even if we were, we can still feel that little jump when he walks by, or that giddiness when we catch his eyes following us... Not to sound weird or anything but I think…_

_Not trying to sound weird? That's a First._

_Oh ha ha. That's got me rolling around in your mind…_

_At least you have our sarcastic streak._

_Back to the point, Raven. Whenever you are around him, it's like this stifling blanket gets shoved over our emotions. In case you forgot I FEED off of the ambient energy the body releases when it feels strong emotions. I need those to survive, and whenever Beastboy walks into the room its like I get starved because you can't just deal with it. _

Ravens frustration was slowly beginning to surface. Rocks near her had begun to vibrate and the water in front of her seemed to be trying to crawl away. This was not unnoticed, but simply disregarded by the half demoness.

_That's because we are DANGEROUS. The last thing I need is for one of my friends to accidently explode because I can't handle feeling his emotions._

_Pfft. Stop lying to yourself. Heheh, His emotions... your better then that and if your going to keep trying at least get better at it._

A rock next to raven shot off, skipping across the water a few times before it finally sank into the oceans depths. Others had begun to crack and slowly melt. This was starting to get out of hand. When meditating one was supposed to find peace, not be forced to talk with something that thought it could play matchmaker. Raven was beginning to think this Doppelganger was a bad idea.

_Look, despite our… interesting heritage, we are a teenager. Anyone else would be flirting or, Azar forbid, dating. _

_Who said anything about dating?_

_We did, or at least you thought about it. I'm just a mirror Raven, I show you what you love and hate when you can't. Even if you don't admit it to yourself I will, I thrive off of emotions, and yours have been cooped up so long that if even one of them out, even for an instant would be a feast fit for Morphos himself. _

_I DON'T love him, if that's where you're going with this._

_No, but you like him. Even his stupid jokes sometimes make you want to laugh._

_Why are you so stuck on that?_

_Oh a few reasons. It's frustrating because no matter what you do he always comes back. We have humiliated, abused, berated, insulted, laughed at, physically harmed, and treated Beastboy like a doormat. Even with all of that, he has always come back. Your afraid if you decide to follow this to its logical conclusion then he will leave. You KNOW if you keep hurting him he will come back. He has every other time. What if the next time is the last time? What if another Terra shows up but he won't come to us because everything we have done? I believe you should think on this for a little while. It seems like that's all you want to do._

With that the Doppelganger retreated to the back of her mind. At this point the tides were going the wrong way, and a quick glance around had indicated not many of the rocks were as lucky as the first one. Shards of the geodes littered the ground around and under raven.

"Just great." Raven whispered softly. Despite the extreme annoyance at the spirit, she closed her eyes and logically thought about the last few things the being had to say. It was true; if Beastboy had left it wouldn't feel right. This was the team, it was HER team. Besides her mother, this was the only family Raven had. And Beastboy… well, she could deal with that later. Her stomach made itself known with a soft grumble, indicating that while she hadn't been cold or hungry while meditating, the symptoms of mortality did indeed return with a vengeance once meditation was over.

Raven landed on the ground and turned, having decided a meal was definitely in order. The sun had just started peeking over the horizon, and her hopes were that no one would be awake yet. The lull in super villain crimes had given the team a break that raven, at the very least, had desired. The others didn't mind so much either, although sometimes robin would head out and stop some purse snatchers or minor thieves. It was encoded into him at some point with his training from batman. Robin needed to stop them; after all, his mind set was that if he didn't who would?

Much to ravens surprise someone was up. Cyborg was making his waffles, and the definite sound of bacon sizzling on a pan greeted her ears. Not a moment later the aroma of a home cooked breakfast wafted over her. This made ravens mouth water.

"Is there enough for two?" she asked, a look of want pulling at her face when her eyes found the meal that was well on its way to being cooked and ready for its horrible demise in Cyborg's stomach.

"You know it, Raven. Warm maple syrup on golden brown waffles topped with butter and bacon, sausage, eggs, and hash browns on the side…" A look of pleasure shot across the metal mans face as Cyborg talked about his labor of love. "Even thinking about making some Cinnamon toast. This is a good ol fashion meal."

This caused a small smirk to briefly flit across her face. This was going to be good.

XXX

Beastboy wandered into the living room a few hours after the meal was finished. Robin had woke up just in time to catch the feast, although Starfire had not. Cyborg found this comforting, as he felt his home cooked meals didn't need mold or alien fruits or, god forbid, Blorthgan… Whatever that was. His meals were just fine. Cyborg's eyes set on Beastboy and a frown crossed his face.

"Yo BB, you ok man?" he asked after watching him for a moment.

"Yeah Cy, just didn't sleep too well last night… not that the smell of your breakfast helped any." He said as a disgusted look crossed his face. The smell had long gone to everyone else, but whatever was causing the more animalistic features of his nature become more apparent helped him to notice… well everything. The slight smell of ozone coming from cyborg, the perfume Starfire had tried to discreetly put on, the smell of bacon… a shiver ran down his spine as Beastboy collapsed on the couch. Raven, who had been sitting on the end of the couch shot him an annoyed look, briefly wondered if his nightmare the other night had been the only on. It wasn't highly noticeable; however, Raven was the meticulous type.

Beastboy looked like raven had just after her nightmares started… maybe it was a flu virus or something… something that caused a form of delirium… raven mental bookmarked the idea and figured she would go to Cyborg later about it.

"So, who wants to do some drills later today? Not much has happened, so I figured I would set up a training coarse run today." Robin asked as he looked around.

"Too Tired…" Beastboy groaned as he looked over to the boy wonder. Cyborg shook his head when robin looked over to him.

"Sorry man got work on the T ship to do, guess who just got the newest, and greatest, variant of the XLM Hydro Tank Boosters?" Cyborg called as he started for the elevator.

"Reading." Raven simply said over the edge of her book.

"I would enjoy some training Robin, if it is not too much trouble. Perhaps you could show me more of this Fu of Kung. This Kung must have been a fierce warrior!" Starfire said excitedly as she rounded the kitchen table. Robin shrugged." Sure no problem. Though I don't think we need the whole track for that." He said with a chuckle. "I suppose we could use the training room."

"Get a room!" Beastboy yelled, his voice muffled by the couch his face was shoved in. Even if robin had heard it, he probably would have just shrugged it off. How many people got to say they were dating the most beautiful girl this side of the universe?

Raven shook her head at them before continuing to read her book. Despite much whispered mutters, no one had guessed what raven really read. While she had decided to leave that to debate, today it was a book she had gotten on loan from a Shaman. See's The Hidden Mask, or Mask for short, was a very eccentric Shaman. From what Raven had caught, he said he was first an animal before taking on a human form, and that his kind was a part of a culture dedicated to fighting things like Trigon. When Raven had finally found this man after her nightmares had begun to take an impact on her life.

Mask simply provided her with this book. It was on demons and their effects on the Dreaming. What made her finally look into it was the vision Beastboy had gotten. It hadn't said much more then that some demons fed on the fear of mortals, and so would mentally torture them to gain sustenance. However so far she had barely been able to keep focus on the book for too long before an interruption had stopped her. This had happened to raven since just after breakfast.

It was both frustrating and unique. Normally Raven could sink into a book and just about nothing could faze her. This time however, it was almost like ravens eyes were _trying_ to slide off of the page. They would find anything else to look at, robin escorting Starfire out of the room, the ocean outside, even Beastboy's eyes.

She was shocked out of her own thoughts when she noticed Beastboy's eyes looking up to her from her lap. They were half closed and she could swear he was snoring. When he had made his way over was lost on raven, all she was really concentrating on was not blowing up anything. His upper fangs poked out from under his lip, and one of his hands was uselessly hanging near the floor.

"B...east…boy?" she stammered out. Beastboy muttered something groggily and shifted until he was facing the TV. and his knees had come up to his chest. She glanced around and bit her bottom lip. A fluttering had softly started in her chest, and the beginnings of a blush had slowly begun to form at her neck. As it worked its way slowly up ravens face, she glanced at the book. It could offer some solace for this situation.

_I'm telling you, don't hide from it. I've been starved, and this tastes so good._

_What tastes good? There is nothing good about this!_

_A drop of fear and anxiety, mixed with joy and a hint of longing. Raven this is what you called me to do. Just relax, don't run from the situation, and don't instigate it. Just enjoy reading your book, and please don't hide again. It hurts me when you do._

_All your worried about is your meal._

_I'm serious, and I'm not worried about my meal… that much. You forget the ritual caused us to Be As One. Until the ritual completes itself, or you boot me out we are essentially one person. You can block out your pain, and your fear. I can't. I need to use those and as such when you run from something like this, or anything for that matter I suffer for it. I feel torn because I know what you won't let yourself go thru. _

…

_Look, just try it. just sit here. You don't have to do anything, and if someone walks in just say… you were waiting for him to wake up so you could see the look on his face when he goes flying!_

_You're twisted. _

_I pride myself on it. _

Raven slowly glanced around, before setting her eyes on Beastboy once more. No one was around, so for now, maybe she could just… let things be. After all what harm could it possibly do? It's not like the world would end if Raven allowed little moment to slip by…

_XXX_

_In their dark hole, this forbidden place where gods would not tread, the sound of music floated out to hang in the air. The notes were soft and forgiving, like some soft silk blanket holding the promise of a good nights rest. Unbeknownst to the only listener was the dark undertone. It whispered of deceit, of pain and loss. It slid as a snake would, hidden, quiet amongst the background, waiting to strike._

_Trigon shifted his weight, he was getting impatient. He had been locked away for far too long and this being's little games were beginning to wear on any semblance of patience he never had. The glowing orb that had floated for the past few days near the piano showed the scene in the tower. It made Trigon sick. A demon catering to a pathetic mortal._

"_Now for your first lesson youngling. You see, now is the time. They have begun to let their guard down." The voice called. Trigon growled softly. He was a DEMON LORD; if not for his weakened state he would have demolished this lesser form of filth from his dimension. "This is something that will appeal to your Brutish nature. It does, however, serve my purposes just as well. I spoke of using a lesser being to control a situation. Now it is time to take that thought and turn it a controllable action. Take a piece of you… give it form and thought. Give it purpose, give it life, and then remove your essence from it." Trigon found himself confused at the very idea._

"_Fool! If I create something it will not be some pathetic mortal. I have seen how uncontrollable they are."_

"_Trust me." The words came out soft as satin, and churned with so much more meaning then any mere child like Trigon could understand. Slowly, begrudgingly Trigon began his work. In his current state it would take a while yet to create a pawn. Soon, he promised himself, soon there would be no need for all this cloak and dagger nonsense._

"_Make its form something from their planet. When they look for the source it should be in their own backyard. We don't want them looking too closely now. Do not make it to strong; we want them to win this first small battle…"_

XXX


	4. The Tools are Gathered

Alright guys, finally caught up! So, here is the next chapter in Fire in the Forge! Enjoy!

XxX

The next week passed without incident and to Ravens surprise she found Beastboy spending more time around her. Whenever she actually tried to pull away two things seemed to happen. First, the doppelganger would argue with her for what seemed like hours. Second, the nightmares would start back up for Beastboy. In his defense he had stayed quiet about their arrangement, although a certain tin soldier had seemed to take note of some of the closer calls. It was for this specific reason Raven found herself in the garage of the tower. Generally she would come down here for advice or to help Cyborg work on the car, but she felt the visit today would be less time consuming, at least this was her hope. Cyborg was found half-hidden under the car, and the sound of a wrench against metal permeated the air as Raven approached.

"Hey.. Cyborg… Cyborg! CYBORG!" She first called, then screamed out. The wrench was heard bouncing against the ground as his legs flailed. Rolling out on the body dolly that helped him access the bottom of the vehicle, Cyborgs eyes found Raven as he tilted his head.

"MP track pause." Cyborg said as he sat up and brushed his hands together in a rag. Raven took a step back to allow him room to rise as set the rag down next to his tools." Hey Raven. What's up?" he asked as she cleared her throat.

"I came to talk to you. I just wanted to clarify something.." she said as the smallest tug at the corner of Cyborgs mouth alluded to a smile.

"You mean about you and Beastboy?" he asked as ravens jaw fell slightly.

"How…" She began to ask. Cyborg was quick to explain.

"Seriously, Raven? I record everything I see AND I'm hooked up to the Towers security cams." he said as he walked over to the workbench and took a seat. Raven felt the base of her neck heat up as she silently cursed herself. She should have known better then to assume anything she had done with Beastboy would have been private.

_That's only a little creepy. _

_Could be way worse. Robin is the 'lets-attack-this-issue-head-on' type. He hasn't said anything yet so Cyborg probably hasn't told him. _

_I guess that's a good thing. Still I knew it was stupid to let anything slip._

_What, your saying you didn't enjoy holding his hand, or checking up on him wile he was catnapping on the couch, or stealing a moment during a hug to see what he smelled like?_

_That enough. And you should know I only did that because he normally doesn't shower. It was a novelty thing.. _

_PSH! that's the excuse I gave you in case he noticed. _

_you know.. This whole thing with Beastboy was nice, but I think we are done with this little experiment. _

_Is that all Beastboy is to you? An experiment? Even if it is, I've handled my end of the deal. I've kept things from breaking, I ate enough to feed morphos for a month, and best of all I've given you what you wanted. So long as I'm around you can feel without anyone being threatened. You can feel without the fear that someone dies and everyone hates you. _

"Sooo… what did you want to straighten out?" Cyborg asked as he turned in the seat to face her. Raven snapped out of her reverie as she looked over to Cyborg.

_We will continue this later. _

_You bet your backside we will. I wont let my hard work go to waste cause you think your going to just shell up on me._

"Well… I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get the wrong idea from anything." Cyborg chuckled softly and held his hands up.

" Look whatever happens, happens. All I know is your throwing Beastboy out the window less, and he seems happy about it." Cyborg said, resisting the urge to crack a joke at her. After all he didn't want his baby getting caught up in the crossfire should she think it wasn't nearly as funny as he did. Raven nodded and turned on her heel. As she retreated Cyborg stood up." Hey.. If it helps any, you seem happier... Whatever it might be, you seem.. Content." Cyborg said as he picked up a socket wrench and went back to the car." if I had any advice for you, It would be to continue whatever it is your doing. Being normal.. That's something we don't get to do around here too often." Cyborg said said, his face belaying any chance that his words were simply a joke. Raven quirked an eyebrow as she studied him for a moment.

"What do you mean? We are nowhere near normal." she said as she moved to take the other bench for a seat. Cyborg nodded as his hands began to fiddle with some spare parts and a rag in an attempt to clean them.

"Exactly Rae. We have spent years fighting the good fight. We save lives. So far, the only thing we have asked for is room, board, and an allowance from Jump City." he said with a half grin, though it seemed almost hollow." How much you wanna bet that most of us miss the normal life? Beastboy never even went to school. Im sure everything we do here isn't normal for Starfires planet. Robin is constantly obsessing about cases and badguys.. This is no where near how teenagers are supposed to grow up. Don't get me wrong, at this point the full blown acceptance Dinner every night at the table family thing would probably be a bit too much. I don't think any of us could handle that. Still, we should be able to do normal teenager stuff and get away with it, at least every once in a while." Raven shook her head after a moment as a small puff of air escaped her lips.

"And what, exactly, would that entail?" Cyborg grinned and set the parts down.

"It means holding hands with a boy and trying to keep it secret. It means not worrying about the city 24/7. look I'll do my best to help you keep.. whatever it is covered up, Beastboys my best friend after all. just dont think about OUR normal problems until that alarm sounds. until then just.. act like a kid." Raven nodded slowly to that thought, even if it had detracted from her main purpose.

"Im... going to go.." Raven said quietly. Cyborg offered a nod to her as she made her way to the elevator. Raven exited the elevator once it stopped on the main floor and started to her bedroom. She needed time to think about Cyborgs implication. Maybe that was the big awnser to her question.

_Sure. That explains everything._

_Why don't you stop pestering me for a while._

_Because I want to finish our conversation. _

_Oh yes, please lets continue. What hard work don't you want spoiled? I would really like to know what you were trying to do. _

_I've been trying to help you. But it seems you might need a nudge in the right direction. Don't worry though, I think I have a plan. _

This scared Raven a bit. She didn't understand what the doppelganger would do to 'nudge' her, and its implication that it would made Raven wonder exactly what it could do to accomplish its goal. She made it to her room and closed the door behind her, before she took a deep breath and grabbed the book that had been the center of her universe for the last few weeks. Nothing in it helped her any. There were no demons that fed on the Dreaming that was affecting them. The nightmares were there but most would begin make the dreams worse, or add their own little signature to it. The only thing that had changed with her dream was the eyeless one that she had noticed the last time the nightmare had come. He stood over them on a cliff and watched with a sick smile as Trigon murdered her friends.

As far as she had read, no demon used an avatar in dreams that looked like him. There was always the possibility that something new was coming after them, or that it wasn't a demon that surrounded itself in the Dreaming. It would make things more difficult if this was true.

_Your forgetting something._

Raven shook her head as she went to stand by the window. What had she missed? Raven was the meticulous sort. She even had all the details of both her and Beastboys dreams written down so she could go over them.

_There is one more clue you forgot to factor in when you decided to start this demon-hunting thing. _

Raven sighed closed her eyes in frustration.

_And what detail is that? Please tell me so you can stop popping in and out of my thoughts. _

_Your forgetting that Beastboy tried to claw his eyes out a few weeks ago. It might have been subconsciously done, but you had to heal those marks away. Maybe your not looking for a Demon that attacks the Dreaming realm. MAYBE your looking for a demon of madness, or a demon that attacks the mind._

_Please tell me you didn't just say that. It could take years just looking thru demons that claim the power of madness is theirs. _

_I think you should go to Azar. Talk to your mother, or to one of the priests of Azar, see if any of them know of a demon with no eyes. In between the nightmares and the eye thing you have a pretty specific profile to offer. _

_I might just do that. Whatever this is, it needs to stop.. Its not your doing, is it?_

_No, It isn't me. I couldn't affect Beastboys dreams even if I wanted to. As for yours, well I could but whatever affects your dreams pushes me back if I try to follow the energy created by the connection. _

Raven thought about that for a moment as she bit the inside of her lip. Doppelgangers were powerful when it came to the mind. Something that could shut it down.. It would have to be at least as powerful as her father. A sick feeling passed over her like a dark shadow.

The alarm shouted as a red-light began spinning in her room. It took Raven rather harshly from her thoughts and she closed her eyes. Her dark aura snapped around her and suddenly there was the absense of interdimentional travel. As much as she had done this she still wasn't used to the feeling of.. Nothingness that took her until she re-entered the world. She was first to the Main Room, followed shortly by Robin. Robin bypassed her quickly and pulled up the alarm on the main computer. Starfire entered only a moment later with Beastboy at her side, and Cyborg was last to make it into the room.

"What's happening?" Cyborg called out as his nearly ran across the room. Robin shook his head." Trouble, and its close. Proximity alarms are going off all around the Island." Cyborg nodded as his blue eye brightened slightly.

" Looks like its just the Seismic sensors. Whatever it is, its big." Cyborg said as he uplinked to the Tower. Starfire opened the window and looked around the outside of the tower, a look of concern evident on her face." Why can we not see it?" She asked as beast boy walked up next to her. His hand drifted to the screen and he turned it off. Robin glanced up to Beastboy questioningly as his hand swung forward and pointed to the ocean outside.

"Because we arent looking far enough." he said quietly. It took the others a moment to notice, and Robin was the first, if the slight gasp that escaped his lips was any indication." Its gotta be at least fifty feet wide." he said in awe. One by one the others noticed the dark mass that was hidden by the dark waters of the bay. Something was lurking just under the foamy surface of the water, and it was coming closer to their small island. Starfire held up a hand as her green energy flickered around her right hand, and Cyborgs arm began to shift into his signature cannon.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Raven asked as her energy shifted and the black aura of her powers rose from the floor to flit around her. Beastboy gave a nervous chuckle as Robin reached for one of his birdarangs.

"Alright Titans, GO!"

_The fast paced notes escaped the piano in the Cave as The Thief Chuckled softly. his choppy movements added to the dark song that flowed from the union of his fingers and the keys. Trigon watched as the creature he created slowly rose to the surface." Now watch, My little demon. watch as the fight unfolds and you will see the first real fruit of my labors." The thief said, his voice heavy with the sound of anticipation. Trigon shook his head._

_"My beast will kill them and open the way for me. what have you done that I havent accomplished in less time?!" The Thief froze. slowly his head turned, and his teeth slowly ground together. the notes gave way to a silence so complete it was as if the desolate land itself had drawn in and held its breath in anticipation the next few moments.  
_

_"I believe... I told you to make it just strong enough to push them to their limits. I told you to Make it look like something from their world. I told you to trust me. You broke that trust Trigon. Now the creature that looks like an Abbadon Water Swilreth will not only be torn apart, but they will know where it came from."Trigon cackled and shook his head._

_"you will see Thief. My power cannot be stopped." The Thief rose from his feet slowly and approached the demon. the bloody tears began to run down his face as he approached the demon.a too-wide Smile broke his face as his head slowly tilted to the right._

_"Tonight I will feast on you Trigon. As soon as your beast dies you will be too weak to sustain this realm and fight effectively. Its not as if you could fight me, much less My Master. you see He has seen the potential in your daughter. He is coming for her. He will take your realm from you, and then I will feast." he said as saliva began to dribble from his lips onto the front of his torn shirt. It continued down till it dripped onto the ground to mix with the blood that had pooled around his feet. His hands spread wide and his head dipped, and the thief fell into what would have been a comical bow. Trigon raised his hand as fire began to swirl around him.  
_

_"I grow weary of your theatrics! I will end you now you worthless blood-bag!" Trigon screamed as his hand came crashing down against the back of The Thiefs head. the blow landed hard and caved in part of the skull with a sickening squelch. it didn't, However, drop the thief like it should have. instead a chuckle broke from him, on that raised until it was an ear shattering cackle. Trigon pulled his hand away from the hole in the Thiefs head as he took a step back. A cold aura made its presense known behind Trigon and he began to turn, a snarl already working its way out of his throat, but what Trigon saw made him freeze in place. what Trigon saw ignited an emotion in him that he never thought true demons could feel. What Trigon saw terrified him to the core.  
_

_**He does not bow in theatrics, Little Daemon. He bows as his master has come to see his progress, And what I see displeases me.. **  
_

xXx

Alright. So lemme know what you guys think! Comments are appreciated, and I dont mind Flaming so long as there is a shred of constructive criticism to be found within. Im about halfway thru the next chapter so I should have it up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading! - AlwaysDancing


End file.
